User talk:ScottyD123
. You can't do this. Stop spamming. Now. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Map Games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Daxus Inferno (talk) 11:26, May 30, 2014 (UTC) hey Scotty, Just to let you know, if you want to play as Brazil in Vivempires 2, you must declare indepdence within the first 5 turns. Ah, Herr Scotty. I managed to receive your message, and assuming it is true, then yes, I suppose. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:59, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Brazil Just as a heads up, unless Songhai and Germany want to give stuff up for you, you didn't get all of Brazil. You only got 20%. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 05:15, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Brazil pt2 Hey, gonna clear some things up. So you couldn't have invaded Iberia because you still had to fight for indepdence in Viv2, which is why you dont have to pay. Now, the Inca invaded Brazil During WW2, which is why they where able to take Amazonia and you failed to get all of Brazil. The Inca saw the chance for expansion and took it. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 03:04, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Just as a heads up, if you want the North Back, I was planning on warring with Iberia soon. You can wait till then and declare war. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 18:59, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Probably in like 6ish years, so sometime in the 1920s I hate that stupid treaty and it's not at all fair. This is all Fires fault. Revolution 9 (talk) 15:28, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 Very well, you can play as the UK Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 03:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Can we be allies? Spartian300 (talk) 20:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) The game has started and Great Britain must be steered to greatness Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 22:59, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Mate, I am China, and have just been invaded by Russia and Japan. This threatens your interests in China, as you could end up losing it. There is also an open door policy in China, that sorta stops people from invading China, so no one could get complete control of China. So help me out, and I will make a deal: You can have Taiwan, Hong Kong and any other Japanese holding for a 100 years. The Yangtze valley should be mine though. Spartian300 (talk) 20:23, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay man, Sat is now invading me, and they just made a map that divides me up. You lose your influence in China. You need to help if you want to keep it. Go to war, and help save China. Honour the Open Door Policy. Spartian300 (talk) 08:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC) See man? They will take from you. And without a fight. So, what say you? WILL YOU FIGHT? Spartian300 (talk) 09:09, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Scotty, I will have to inform you that map isn't 100% correct. I made it during class and thus didnt have much time to make it, so I chose not to portray Britain on it. I will not be taking land from you. Besides, you shouldn't aid China. It is better for yourself to not help him. Your Chinese territories aren not in my interests, so I won't invade you. China however, has already stated to you it does want your territory. Yet another reason to trust me. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I actually NEED your territory, Scotty. See, it kinda cuts me in half, and that ain't good. But I will make a deal with you: help me out, and I will let you keep the Yangtze valley for 10 years, at the least. You also need to remember the Open Door Policy. It stopped the European powers from dividing up China into colonies. You can't let this happen, man. I am sure Edge will help me, now I have told him what Tech, Sat and Fires are planning. He ain't gonna be happy about this. You could get Indochina. If you help me out, we can work something out where you can keep the Ynagtze valley for a good while, but I do need it. Spartian300 (talk) 09:35, March 10, 2015 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Open_Door_Policy You need to honour this, unlike Sat. Spartian300 (talk) 09:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Breaking news: Edge won't help for shit. We aren't planning anything. We are just taking out a potential threat(at least that's what I am doing). Also lemme summarize this: *We will let you keep the Yangtze Valley *Spar is going to take the Yangtze Valley from you See the difference? You can and should let this happen. Don't try to save a doomed country. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, Spar has shown several times, both in-game and outside the game, he wants to kick ALL European powers out. Yes, this includes you Scotty. If you help him he'll betray you. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Do I have to say it again? I HAVE to get the Yangze valley. It is cutting me right in half. If I don't get it, it will only cause problems. Listen Scotty, you are in danger of losing your influence in the future if you dont do something. This will upset the balance of power in the world. You need to stop Tech, Sat and fires from destroying me. Spartian300 (talk) 09:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Scotty you aren't in danger of losing shit. You will keep your influence. He is going to betray you. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:51, March 10, 2015 (UTC) OMG, I AIN'T GOING TO DO THAT IF YOU HELP ME STOP TECH, SAT AND FIRES! We can work something out if you help me beat them. I even said I will let you keep Hong Kong for 100 years. That's a great deal! You should understand, I don't have much of a choice. I need the Yangtze valley. No hard feelings, but it is CUTTING ME IN HALF. Spartian300 (talk) 09:56, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I will once again quote Spartian. 'You should understand, I don't have much of a choice.' You literally admit here that you're gonna invade him eventually to get the Yangtze. Scotty, don't help him. You know he's gonna betray you. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 10:00, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Why the hell would I invade it? I can just buy it, or something. I don't need to invade it AT ALL. Scotty, I need the Yangtze, but I don't need to invade it to get it. I have been trying to negotiate a way for me to buy it it, or something. Spartian300 (talk) 10:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey I just drafted up a treaty for the division of China. All it says is that you get to keep your current territory, but please sign it. Link:http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Treaty_of_Bejing --firesofdoom 02:44, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Okay mate. I just changed to Norway. NAP? Spartian300 (talk) 16:37, March 11, 2015 (UTC) WWI might be beginning soon. Great Britain should be at attention Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Mate, send me more troops. Like, 300,000 troops. I need more men. My army is just 200,000 men. Please mate, bring me troops, Spartian300 (talk) 07:23, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright, time to deploy in force. Actually invade Sweden, please. You so can. And do help me out by telling Edge the Algo for the Northern Front will be Norway + Britain vs Germany + Sweden. Spartian300 (talk) 09:06, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Last I heard, that was retconned. I would concentrate on Germany soon, with another big push from France and England, the allied powers could collapse the Germans I would still need to ask Dax about it. Once we get rid of the German, we could take out Sweden, and unbalance Russia. An amphibious assualt on St. Petersburg would throw the Russians off balance if it worked, and then we would retreat from the city, resulting in a victory. If it works, we could win. We could also try to start a socialist revoultion, which would certainly force the russians out. Spartian300 (talk) 12:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Dead hand Any interest in joining the dead hand map game? It just started accepting sign ups Game started. Make your move and dominate. --firesofdoom 02:22, March 29, 2015 (UTC) In Australia and NZ, major city's were nuked, and the country's collapsed because of insufficient population elsewhere. So a lot of the outback is up for grabs, but most of the populated areas are unapproachable. The dead hand system was designed for near unconditional destruction. Also, you can approach city's, sorry I said that wrong. You can expand if you want, but be warned: some mod events will come around limiting expansion, K? --[[User:firesofdoom|'Fires']]ofdoom 02:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Just make your move. If your expansion is implausible it will be crossed, out, but as long as it is reasonable it will be fine. --[[User:firesofdoom|'Fires']]ofdoom 03:33, March 31, 2015 (UTC) set free well, it seems i may got to war with china soon, so can i count on your help? If you, and possibly America helps, china will easily be defeated. please consider [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] i declared, please open a new front. if you do, aces peneltys will be -60, on a score of about 90-100, making his score 30-40 collapsing him in a year. thanks for your support, [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] New World reminder Hello ScottyD! The launch date has been moved to June 14th, so this is just a reminder that New World (Map Game) begins tomorrow at 2230 UTC! Are you ready? —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 09:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game) has a had new player join as a new nation. A move by your nation may be needed soon.Oniontree1 (talk) 18:26, August 3, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Map Game If u know how to do algorithms then please say on the pages talk page. We can't start without it. Thanks, Awesome history 28 (talk) 17:26, September 14, 2015 (UTC) On the talk page. Thanks very Much, Awesome history 28 (talk) 15:12, September 15, 2015 (UTC) The game will start on the 22nd September 2015. Do algorithms on the pages talk page. This is where they are: 2015 Map Game Rules Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Awesome history 28 (talk) 15:06, September 17, 2015 (UTC)